


Attitude Adjustment

by evandre



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, Genderplay, Kink Meme, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evandre/pseuds/evandre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heated argument takes a more pleasurable turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attitude Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

> Babylon 5 and all its characters are owned by J. Michael Straczynski and Babylonian Productions. No copyright infringement is intended. Contains adult situations.
> 
> This was written for the [Femslash Kink Meme Mini Meme](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/1526.html). Kink being the operative word here, the prompt also serves as warning: _Susan Ivanova/Talia Winters, (616) I still don't understand how I went from crying to blowing you in like two minutes. (strap-on or genderplay, angry sex)_

“Dammit, Talia, wait!”

Commander Susan Ivanova hastily burst out of the meeting room, taking after the retreating form of the station’s resident commercial telepath, Talia Winters.

The blond telepath briskly wove her way through the corridor, stopped outside the nearest transport tube, and angrily punched the call button with a black-gloved finger. She moved that same hand up to her face and with the cold leather brushed away the beginnings of tears, as she impatiently tapped her heel on the floor, waiting for the tube to arrive. Finally the doors opened and she stepped inside.

As she turned to face outward, she saw the commander a mere few feet away. “Close doors,” she hurriedly commanded the computer.

Susan caught up to Talia and ducked into the interior of the tube, just as the doors were closing. The blond woman huffed, annoyed that the commander had made it.

Susan faced Talia, crossing her arms over her chest. “We weren’t exactly done in there, you know,” Ivanova stated, not even trying to disguise her level of agitation.

“Well, I was done with _you_ ,” Talia volleyed back. “Done with your attitude, done with your comments…” Her tears started flowing more profusely and her voice became choked with emotion. “Every week these negotiations have deteriorated into your own personal sounding board against anything having to do with telepaths, with Psi Corps, with _me_. I am so very tired of being your punching bag, Commander, and today…today I just had enough.”

Talia had been attracted to Ivanova from the first moment she met her, but save for a few shining moments of civility, had attracted mostly ire in return from the brunette. It hadn’t stopped Talia’s interest in the woman or stopped her from vividly fantasizing about being intimate with her, but lately these treaty negotiations they had been stuck in seemed to be bringing out the worst in the commander.

“I don’t care if you’re mad at me, if you’ve suddenly caught the Narn flu, or if you’ve got a run in your stockings, you can’t just up and leave in the middle of a negotiation,” Ivanova growled. She found that if she kept her volume level as close to yelling as possible it distracted her from marveling at how sexy the blond woman sounded. Susan had never seen the telepath so emotional, and the extra huskiness in Talia’s distressed voice was seriously turning the commander on.  

Talia wiped more tears away with the back of her hand. “Well, feel free to file a report with my superiors,” she stated sassily.

Ivanova squinted her eyes at the blond. “Maybe I will.”

The telepath scoffed at her comment. She knew the commander would never willingly send _anything_ to Psi Corps.

The tube doors opened at that moment to the corridor outside the telepath’s quarters.

Looking Ivanova directly in the eyes, Talia let out a laugh devoid of mirth. “You wouldn’t have the guts to.” She strode out of the tube and headed towards her quarters, leaving the commander momentarily dazed.

Susan watched the telepath walk down the hallway. As she got about halfway to her quarters, the commander shook herself out of her trance and stalked towards her.

Talia slid her identicard into the reader outside her doors, shaking her head as she continued to wipe the remnants of tears off her cheeks. _Why does that woman get me so worked up?_ she wondered.

As she entered her quarters, she heard movement behind her. She turned around to see Ivanova storm through her doors just as they were closing. _You have got to be kidding me,_ she thought, exasperated that the commander had once again just barely caught up to her.

“You’ve got a lot of nerve, you know,” the brunette fumed, pointing a finger towards the telepath.

“Excuse me? _I’ve_ got a lot of nerve?” Talia questioned, bewildered.

“Yeah,” Susan stated then paused. She wasn’t entirely sure why she had barged her way in to the blond woman’s quarters. She wasn’t quite done arguing but in her anger - and arousal - hadn’t thoroughly thought through her points of contention.

Now Talia had really had enough of Ivanova’s attitude.

“Now you listen to me, Commander.” The telepath advanced upon the brunette, poking a leather clad finger into the center of Susan’s chest. She pushed with all her strength and built up fury, backing Ivanova up towards the doors. “I did not invite you in here, especially not to continue arguing with me, and I want you out. NOW.”

Susan had to think quickly in order to not be forced back into the hallway. “Computer, command override, Ivanova 547-alpha. Do not open the doors for Talia Winters’ quarters except upon my express command,” Ivanova ordered the computer before she was pushed close enough to trigger the doors to open.

“Acknowledged,” the computer’s voice replied just as Ivanova‘s back connected with the still-closed doors.

Talia was unable to halt her forward momentum and collided with the commander up against the doors. Her jaw almost hit the floor, gaping at the commander‘s audacity, as she stood pressed up against her. Both women were fuming, their chests rapidly rising and falling with the intensity of their breathing.

The telepath’s mouth was mere inches away from her own, and Ivanova couldn’t resist glancing down at the red-tinted lips, the agitated state of the telepath making them seem more plump than usual.

Talia caught the movement of Susan’s eyes, and with her current proximity to the brunette could also feel a growing bulge in the commander’s pants. The telepath glanced down at Susan’s groin, her eyes going wide in comprehension. _Why - and for how long - had she been wearing a changeling device to these treaty negotiations?_ Talia wondered.

Ivanova swallowed hard, her breathing increasing even more as she worried about Talia’s reaction to the discovery.

Talia thought that the heated interactions between the two of them had come solely from Susan’s hatred of the organization Talia was a part of, but apparently their arguing had a different, much more stimulating effect on the commander than she realized. She felt a surge of satisfaction - as well as a surge of arousal - overwhelm her as she understood the power she had over Ivanova’s bodily reactions.

Talia looked back up into Ivanova’s eyes and saw both desire and fear reflected there. She leaned forward, just close enough that her lower lip brushed Susan’s, and cupped a hand around the bulge in the brunette’s pants.

Ivanova’s eyes briefly fluttered closed at the sensation, and Talia could feel the brunette’s increasingly rapid heartbeat hammering against her own chest. The telepath closed the distance between them, capturing Ivanova’s lips in a searing kiss as she brought her hands up to unclasp the commander’s jacket. She slid it off Susan’s shoulders and dropped it to the floor, revealing the white, button-down shirt underneath.

Susan grabbed Talia’s head, holding their lips pressed together as she slipped her tongue inside Talia’s mouth. Their tongues warred with each other as gloved hands worked to undo the commander’s belt. The telepath slid the blue Earth Force slacks down, Ivanova’s belt buckle making a clinking noise as the clothing pooled at her ankles.  

Talia broke free from the kiss and slowly slid down Susan’s body, sinking to kneel before the commander. She spied the cock jutting out from Ivanova’s hips, just underneath the hem of her shirt. It melded seamlessly into Susan’s body, matching her skin tone perfectly. The telepath could see that the commander was very hard now, and she lifted the bottom of Ivanova’s shirt out of the way with one hand as she took Susan’s cock into her mouth.

Ivanova’s head slammed backwards into the door at the sensation of the telepath’s lips and tongue working at her cock. Susan closed her eyes, now panting hard for breath. She laced the fingers of one hand through blond hair, gently cupping the back of the telepath’s head and encouraging the movements of her mouth.

Talia’s tongue traced the length of Ivanova’s shaft and trailed over the tip of her cock, her mouth opening once again to take in all of the commander. She glanced upwards and saw the expression of pure ecstasy on Susan’s face, briefly wondering to herself how she went from crying because of Ivanova a few minutes ago to now blowing her. At least she had finally found out how to shut the commander up.

Ivanova glanced down at the telepath’s bobbing head and caught a glint off her lapel that unfortunately managed to tame her arousal a bit. She couldn’t stop her wrath from before from seeping into her tone again.

“Take that off.”

The telepath paused in her ministrations, momentarily confused. She looked up to see where the commander’s glance was indicating. She was looking straight at her Psi Corps brooch.

Talia raised one eyebrow and pointed at the pin on her lapel. “This?” she asked in disbelief.

Ivanova nodded. “Take it off.”

 _And she just had to speak again, didn’t she?_ the telepath mused.

She rose from her kneeling position, her outrage from before working its way back as well. “You have got to be kidding me. I’m in the middle of giving you head - not to mention the fact that you’re in _my_ quarters - and you’re concerned about this?!?” Again she touched her Psi Corps brooch.

“Take it off,” the commander repeated.

Talia rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration. “Fine,” she said, throwing her hands up in the air, conceding the point. She took her entire olive green jacket off and tossed it on a chair, revealing a slightly lighter colored camisole underneath. She pointed her hands at her torso. “Better?” she asked.

Ivanova felt her arousal level rise again as the pale, bare skin of Talia’s arms and chest was revealed, but nodded her head at the telepath‘s black gloves. “Those too,” she replied.

The telepath once again found herself rolling her eyes and shaking her head at the infuriating woman. But she was extremely wet from what they had been doing moments before and was hoping to have that cock elsewhere. If removing a few items of clothing got the commander to be silent again and return to more pleasant activities, then so be it. Talia peeled her gloves off and threw them to the floor.

“Better,” Susan finally agreed. She wrapped her arms around the telepath’s lower back and pulled her towards her, once again capturing Talia’s lips between her own. The commander swung the smaller woman around so that Talia’s back was now against the doors.

Talia could feel the commander’s erection press up against her belly through the thin material of her camisole. She was growing more and more turned on by the second, desperately wanting to feel Ivanova inside of her. As they continued to kiss, Talia grasped the commander’s cock in one hand and slowly began stroking it.

“Fuck,” Ivanova hissed out in one long breath, her eyes once more closing in pleasure.

With her other hand Talia reached underneath her own skirt, pulling her panties down far enough until she could step out of them. She then brought that hand to Ivanova’s side and patted her hip. “Turn off the reproduction setting.”

Susan tapped a spot over her hipbone twice, a computer interface briefly shimmering into view. She touched a series of keys and an audible beep sounded, indicating that the requested action was done. The interface then shimmered back into her skin tone.

Still, she couldn’t resist a jab towards the telepath. “What, you don’t want any more little jack-booted telepaths running around?”

“You are such an asshole,” Talia exclaimed half-heartedly as Ivanova pushed her skirt up around her waist. Talia clasped both her hands behind Ivanova’s neck and brought one leg up, wrapping it around the commander’s hip. Ivanova placed her hands underneath the telepath’s ass, helping to lift Talia up so that both of her legs were now wrapped around her.

“I know,” Ivanova replied as she thrust her hips forward and sank her cock inside Talia.

Talia gasped and threw her head back, pleasure exploding throughout her body. She squeezed her legs tighter around the commander’s hips, goading Ivanova into embedding herself even deeper. Each thrust ground Susan’s pelvic bone into the blond woman’s clit, reverberating pure rapture to every nerve ending.

“Oh god,” the telepath moaned. She dug her fingers into the back of Susan’s neck, holding on for dear life as the commander increased the rhythm of her thrusts. In her building pre-orgasmic haze she briefly thanked whatever powers might be for Ironheart’s “gift,” and its ability to help her keep her telepathic powers in check. If Ivanova had any inkling that she might be scanned during such intimate contact, Talia was sure she would end this and command those doors to let her out in a heartbeat. Talia was so excited, and so close, that even if it turned out the gift had come from the Centauri she would be praising it right now.

All thoughts of gifts or anything other than the commander’s hard cock inside her faded as her orgasm began to crest.

“Harder,” she managed to gasp out, and Ivanova complied without hesitation, now pounding her cock into Talia’s wet, hot center.  

“Yes…oh fuck, yes!” the telepath cried out as she went over the edge.

Ivanova felt her come, waves of pleasure rippling through the walls of Talia’s core to course through the commander’s cock.

“Fuck,” the commander moaned from somewhere deep inside her chest as she climaxed as well, gripping the telepath tighter to her as her hips jerked and she exploded inside her.

Both women fought hard for breath as they came down from their respective highs, Ivanova’s cock still pulsing inside the telepath. She slowly slid out and Talia immediately missed the sensation of being filled up by the commander. An awkward silence settled between them, their eyes self-consciously darting back and forth to each other, neither woman knowing exactly where to go from here.

Ivanova broke first. She bent down, pulling her pants up and refastening her belt. “I have a meeting at 1400.”

Talia wasn’t sure whether or not to believe her. She wasn’t about to let her psi abilities determine the truth for her, for fear of scaring the commander away for good. The telepath began looking for her discarded clothing as well.

“Where did my underwear go?” she asked the commander.

“I don’t know, they must be here somewhere,” Ivanova replied distractedly. She gathered up her Earth Force jacket in her arms and stood in front of the doors to Talia’s quarters. “Computer, open doors to Talia Winters’ quarters.”

With a whoosh the doors obeyed and Ivanova found herself facing the empty corridor. “And disregard my previous order and return to default settings,” Susan added.

“Acknowledged,” the computer responded once again.

The commander moved to exit Talia’s quarters but the blond woman’s voice halted her steps.

“Will you wear that again to next week’s meeting?” the telepath questioned, finding it difficult to keep the note of hope out of her inflection.

Ivanova only half turned her head back towards Talia. “Maybe,” she replied noncommittally and made her way out of the room into the corridor.

The doors hissed shut behind her and for the tenth time in an hour Talia found herself once again rolling her eyes at the commander’s insolence.

As Ivanova strode down the corridor back towards the transport tube, she pulled a pair of black, lacy panties from the pocket of her slacks. Rubbing the fabric between her fingertips, she found herself growing hard once more at the memory of being buried deep inside the telepath.

Oh yes, she would definitely be wearing that device again to next week’s meeting.

 _End._


End file.
